


Elevators and Early Mornings

by Crazy_Gaze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Gaze/pseuds/Crazy_Gaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He narrowed his eyes and broke into a full sprint with his messenger bag thumping behind him. The asshole in the elevator was trying to close the doors on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevators and Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidchansan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidchansan/gifts).



> I TOLD MYSELF I WOULDN'T SHIP ANOTHER RARE PARE AND LOOK AT WHERE I AM DAMN IT 
> 
> based loosely on the prompts "I saw you trying to hit the 'door close' button in the elevator but I made it in and then I pushed every single button to make you later for work but now we're stuck in the fucking elevator as it stops at every floor"
> 
> and "Oh look that was the last energy drink we both really need it so I guess we gotta share" 
> 
> this was shorter than I though it would be, hm   
> (not beta-ed and only loosely edited)

Hanamaki swore under his breath as he dashed towards the elevator of his apartment building, he was going to be late to class and _what the fuck is that asshole doing_. He narrowed his eyes and broke into a full sprint with his messenger bag thumping behind him. The asshole in the elevator was trying to close the doors on him. He could see the hand repeatedly jab at the button and Hanamaki slipped through the closing doors and slumped against the wall, breathing heavily.

Hanamaki turned to the other asshole in the elevator and shoved him aside. Hanamaki looked the other male dead in the eye and ran his hand down the rest of the buttons. “What the fuck are you doing?!” The asshole cried out.

Hanamaki felt childish smugness fill him and he smirked. _Now this asshole’s gonna be late…like me…_

The smugness was quickly replaced with dread. _Shit_.

The door dinged open and closed and hummed to the next floor. They both regarded each other warily and Hanamaki let his head fall against the wall in front of him with a rather loud thump. He whispered many creative swear words to the gaudy wallpaper. He sighed and stuck a hand out without moving his head from the spot on the wall. “Hanamaki.”

“Matsukawa.” The male hesitantly shook his hand.

After another beat of silence, the ass- _Matsukawa_ spoke up. “Sorry I tried to close the doors on you.” Hanamaki shrugged and sighed again.

“S’fine, I got us both late anyways.” The doors began opening but Hanamaki was quick to slam the button for the doors to close.

“What are you late for?” Hanamaki asked and pulled his head from the wall to look at the other male. Shaggy black hair framed a tired, handsome fac- _wait what_.

“Calculus.” Hanamaki observed Matsukawa’s appearance and frowned when realizing he was only wearing sweats and a jersey over some band tee. _It’s not possible to wear something like that and look hot-wait **what**._ The doors opened and Hanamaki stabbed the button to close the doors again without looking away from the other man.

Matsukawa cleared his throat with an increasing sense of awkwardness. Hanamaki’s eyes jumped back up to his face with little guilt. _So, the dude’s hot. Sue me for a little aesthetic appreciation._ “So –ah, what?”

“I said,” Matsukawa said slowly, “What about you?”

“Oh. A graphic design class.” The other man nodded and they fell back into a silence. As Hanamaki stood, he felt coldness seep through the side of his bag to his thigh when he realized he at least had an energy booster. He dug through his bag and pulled out a cold energy drink with a mental pat to the back. _Caffeine, my old friend._

Hanamaki popped the tab and took three greedy gulps and sighed. He was about to take another health-decaying-caffeine-concentrated swig when Matsukawa startled him. “H-Hanamaki!” The man half-shouted with his hand raised.

The doors binged open again and Hanamaki quickly backed up and held his drink protectively, all too ready to bolt. “S-sorry, uh. I just- can I have some? I mean you don’t have to I guess because we’re complete strangers and I get that swapping spit with a stranger isn’t exactly high on either of our lists. But it’s just that my roommate took my last can this morning and I stayed up till _three_ doing an essay and I’m so fucking tired and Calc isn’t doing me any favors this early.” Matsukawa looked a bit winded after his spiel and smiled sheepishly.

“Have I earned enough pity points yet?”

Hanamaki snickered and held out the can, “I give it a seven out of ten.”

Matsukawa took it gratefully and took a few swallows. “What brought the performance down?” He handed the can back to Hanamaki who instantly took it back to his lips, not minding the saliva in the least.

Hanamaki looked at him over the side of the can and hummed. “We-ell, maybe if you added a sad breakup, it might’ve been a nine.” He held it out back to Matsukawa again. The doors opened and closed.

Matsukawa took it and without any hesitance, drank. “Only a nine? How harsh. Does my beloved pet dog have to die too?”

“Ooh that would’ve added just the right touch.” Hanamaki takes the can and they pass it back and forth between each other, more and more spit accumulating on the side of the rim and neither says anything about it.

They’re finally nearing the lobby when Hanamaki finishes the last of it and licks the last of their saliva and drops of sugary caffeine without shame. Matsukawa looks away with red ears when he realizes he was staring. Hanamaki smirks to himself.

The door slid open and they’re finally in the lobby and neither bothers rushing out. They’re already both late as fuck and nothing is going to change that. Both make their way outside and they breathe in the cold morning air and Matsukawa turns to Hanamaki. “Well that was an experience, meeting you, Hanamaki.” He smiles.

“You too.” Hanamaki grins. _Sexuality crisis be damned_.

Hanamaki quickly pulls out a pen from a side pocket and grabs Matsukawa’s _slender and soft hand does he use lotion or something wow_ and scribbles out his number on his palm.

“Hopefully the next time we meet we can swap spit under better circumstances. See ya.” Hanamaki winked and dashed off in the direction of his class, bag thumping loyally behind him.

Matsukawa looked down at his tingling hand and examined each sloppy curve carefully. Oh.

Matsukawa felt his cheeks burn with none of the cold air’s work. He glanced at his watch and _holy shit he missed a third of the class already_. He started sprinting and couldn’t even bring himself to be embarrassed when he walked into the lecture room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hanamaki you lil nasty shit <3


End file.
